


Master and Mistress

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, raex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two related smut drabbles centered around Raven and Red X</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master

"I think this kind of sex might be illegal in at least twelve states."Jason tightened the fasteners on the steel spreader bar between his girlfriend’s legs, trying to keep it loose enough to be comfortable for her, but still restrict her movement. She seemed to be a little frightened by the idea that she might be utterly helpless and fully exposed to him, but there was trust hiding in the shadows of her fear, and he loved that. It meant that no matter what the circumstances, she would trust him.  

"Well, we break the law practically everyday? We might as well enjoy it." She tried to look over at him, but her eyes were blindfolded with a red silk scarf, and her hands were bound in front of her.

Having her tied up and completely limiting her movement, suddenly turned Jason’s senses into overdrive. Heat rushed to his cock as he ran his hands up her leg, and adjusted the pillow beneath the front of her hips. “What’s your color, Little Bird?” 

"Green." She leaned her forehead down on the bed in front of her and rested her weight back on her heels.

Jason stepped back and admired the sight in front of him. Raven was tied up, bent over face-first into his bed, and completely nude - except for a pair of red heels he had somehow managed to get her to wear. That took a little convincing, but the rest of the get up was surprisingly easy. When he mentioned the spreader bar he saw the glint of excitement race through her, the scarf around her eyes and handcuffs on her wrists were just icing on the cake. 

"Princess." He specifically called her that just to annoy her, and Jason could see the twitch of her muscles under her alabaster skin in response. He smiled and leaned over her body to kiss up her spine. She panted under his lips, and Jason felt his body tighten with the sound of her pleasure. It didn’t matter what they were trying in (or outside) the bedroom, she was always going to turn him from zero to a hundred in just a few short seconds.  

"You’re going to get what you asked for, Princess." He reached beside him and pulled out another silk scarf. With a slow smile over his lips, he trailed the edge of it along the expanse of her back, creating random patterns on her skin. She twitched and panted louder, and Jason slid a finger into her core, feeling her tighten around him.

"Princess, we haven’t even started and you’re already so wet." He added a second finger, knowing full well how quickly she climaxed. It wasn’t going to take much more before she was teetering on the edge of oblivion. "Are you going to be able to make it through our session?"

"Yes."

He drew his hand back and brought it down on her ass with a loud snap. She cried out, her back arching with a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. Her legs tugged at the spreader bar, and her hands at the restraints, but she couldn’t move. Jason blanketed her body with his own as he leaned over her. 

"Say my name, Princess."

"Red X." She panted, trying to adjust to his proximity. "Red X."

"Very good." He bit down on her ear and tugged, sliding his fingers back into her body. She cried out, her back arching against his fingers as her body tightened around him. Jason just smiled and kissed down her back again, tasting the sweat erupting along her spine. "Remember my name, Princess. I won’t tolerate you forgetting it again."

"Yes." She nodded in agreement.

She neglected to say his name again, but Jason had a good feeling that it was on purpose. She was almost begging for it tonight. His other hand drew back and slapped her again, and she cried out, her body tightening around him. “Say. My. Name. Princess.”

"Red X." She panted again, pushing against his hand. "Red X."

"You seem to keep forgetting it." He reached around to tease one of her nipples and she moaned into the covers below her. Jason just smiled and increased his efforts on her breast. "You seem to think that not calling me by my name is perfectly acceptable. Is it, Princess?"

"No, Red X. It is not acceptable." She moaned as his fingers teasing her core increased in speed, and Jason could feel her start to tremble around him. She was so close and so ready. He pulled his fingers from her body and stepped back, watching her moan in disagreement.

"Red X,  _please_.”

He laughed and reached for the silk scarf again. “Please  _what_ , Princess?”

"Please make me come." Her legs tightened in the spreader bar and she fought against the goosebumps that appeared anywhere the silk scarf touched. Teasing her was the best part of their games. "Please, Red X. I promise to be good the rest of the night, but I can’t stand this torture."   

"You neglected to remember my name, Princess." He trailed the scarf along the sides of her body, teasing it over her breasts. She whimpered and dug her hands into the covers underneath her, but Jason didn’t relent. No, she was going to take all of her punishment like a good little princess, he would be sure of that.

"Please, Red X. I promise to be good."  

"No." He picked up an ice cube off of the tray he had sitting next to him and slid it up and down her spine. She shivered and whimpered as he moved the quickly melting ice over her body. "You can’t come yet, Princess. You can come when I tell you." He drew the ice cube over the red marks on her ass and she cried in both relief and pain, as the cold object came in contact with her searing skin.

"Please, Red X. Please."

Tears were running freely down her face, soaking through the blindfold and pooling onto the comforter below. Jason suddenly panicked. He put the ice back on the tray and blurted out, ”Color, Little Bird.”

"Green," she sobbed out between gasps of breath. "It’s green."

Well, okay then. He certainly had no reason to worry. Behind her back he rolled his eyes and picked up the ice again. If he was going to keep playing with her like this, he was going to have to learn how to read her better. He trailed the ice over her backside again and she moaned, her head tilting back.   

With a slow smile, he slid the ice cube down the back of her thigh and over her center. Her legs nearly gave out from under her, but she somehow managed to keep herself upright. Jason chuckled low in his throat as she fought to keep from screaming at him. The spreader bar between her ankles kept her from closing her legs, and forced her to feel every intense second of the ice sliding over her skin. This really was quite fun, they should play like this more often.

"This is torture!"

"This isn’t torture, Princess." He slid the ice over her clit and she screamed into the comforter again, her body twitching and reacting to every moment of teasing he offered her. Jason smiled and kissed down her spine again. "This is foreplay. I thought you liked foreplay?"

She couldn’t respond, and Jason took that as a sight to continue. The ice cube had finally melted in his hand, and he pressed his now-freezing fingers back inside her body. Raven twitched and cried out again, her hands now fighting against the restraints around her wrists. She was desperate to get off, but Jason still hadn’t decided if he was going to let her.

"Please!" she cried again. "Please!"

"My name, Princess." He brought his hand down on her ass again, this time harder than before. She groaned and nearly collapsed on the bed, but the pillow under her hips kept her upright. Jason grabbed her hips and pulled her to a standing position again, noticing she looked a little weak in the heels. "Stand up and use my name. Count to five."

Before she could question him, Jason brought his hand down on her ass. One. He watched her body quiver. Two. She cried out his name as if it were a holy mantra. Three. Her body shook, and she sobbed into her blind fold. Four. She screamed as her sex began to tighten. Five. She came. 

Jason smiled and stood back, watching her orgasm from the best possible position. It really was a beautiful sight, to see her so caught up in the pleasure and so wrapped up in their wanton exploits. She was firmly entrenched in their playing, and getting to see her respond like this was one of the more obvious perks. 

"You don’t get rewarded for coming without permission, Princess." He slid his hand between her legs and let some of her cream drench his fingers. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked them clean, making sure she knew what he was doing to her body. 

"I came without your permission, Red X." Her voice was soft, slightly subdued with the release of her orgasm. "Please, punish me."

Holy. Shit. He never imagined those words to come out of her mouth, playing or not. Jason licked his lips and felt a cruel smile slide across his lips. “You deserve to be punished.” He pressed his erection against her entrance, feeling her body push back against him. She whimpered as he slid himself over her clit, rubbing gently and mingling their heat. 

"Which is what you’ll get." He pulled back from her body and raised his hand above her. "Count to twenty, Princess. I’m going to turn that lovely ass of yours a pleasant shade of red."

Raven sobbed the numbers through clenched teeth, her body twitching and convulsing as he continually slapped her skin, watching the beautiful pale silk turn bright red with pleasure and punishment. It really was a gorgeous sight.

"… nineteen.  _Twenty_.”

"Color, Little Bird."

"Yellow." She groaned, leaning her head back down to the comforter. "Yellow." 

Jason picked up the silk scarf and smoothed it over her red skin, waiting until he felt her muscles release the stress, and the pleasure of having her ass thoroughly spanked began to sink in. The addition of the silk scarf over her raw skin seemed to kick her libido into overdrive, and she began to moan into the comforter, her hands tightening in the folds

"You’ve taken your punishment very well, Princess. I think you deserve a reward." He stepped up to her from behind, his own cock now achingly full. If he didn’t fuck her soon he was going to lose himself all over her, and that was  _damned_  embarrassing. He pressed against her entrance. “Are you ready to take Red X’s cock, Princess. To please him?”

"Yes, Red X. Please." 

"Good." Jason thrust forward, having to stop himself when he was buried to the hilt. She was tight and hot, and her body welcomed him pleasantly. He paused for a moment, trying to catch himself before he fell, and then he began to move.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into nearly an hour. Colors danced behind his eyes and every sound of Raven’s seemed amplified a hundred times. Her lips calling out his name as she came for a second time. And then a third time. And then a fourth time. Her body so deliciously used and fulfilled it was amazing she was still standing at all. Finally, Jason let himself fall on her last orgasm. He smiled into her back and called out her name, his fingers biting into her hips as she pushed back against.

Minutes passed between them as Jason struggled to hold himself up. He felt like he had run a fucking marathon at this point, and his body was sore beyond belief. “Sorry, Little Bird. I didn’t mean to last so long. Are you okay?”

Her response was an unintelligible gurgle of words and he laughed. He reached down and released her from the spreader bar, lifting her body onto his bed. She immediately leaned back into his chest, wanting his warmth and comfort. Jason smiled and kissed her lips before he reached his hands around her body and fidgeted with the handcuffs.  

"Hang on, Little Bird. Let me get the cuffs off you and then we can snuggle." When he finally fulled off the restraints and her blindfold, she looked up at him with a perfectly content smile, her eyes half-closed. He couldn’t help but chuckle. "So… we should do that again, I take it?"

"Mm…" She nuzzled her head under his chin, and he couldn’t stop the contented sigh. She kissed along his throat and smiled. "After I heal of course."

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head and a rare moment of contented silence fell over them. "Next time I’ll try to be gentle."

"You didn’t get to red, Jason. You did just fine." She nipped at his throat. "I will be pleasantly sore for the next few days-" A moan interrupted her words as Jason slid his fingertips over her raw ass. She glared up at him, her eyes narrowing in frustration. "You’re going to get me all started again, and  _then_  what are we going to do?”

He just smiled. “Be fucked, I guess.” 

 


	2. Mistress

"This is certainly a turn of events, Little Bird." Jason tugged at his restraints and looked up at her body, standing in front of him in a pair of black high heels and red lingerie. The lace clung to her curves in ways that should have been illegal, and he had never noticed that her breasts were that  _ample_. He licked his lips and let his eyes wander up and down the curve of her legs and ass.

"You agreed to it." She looked down at him with a small smirk crossing her lips. "You even suggested it."

He couldn’t argue with that. “I’m surprised you wore the heels. You don’t really like them.”

"No, I don’t." She curled her fingers under his chin and pulled his eyes towards her, her lips hovering over his own, but never touching. "But you like them… and this is all about  _you_  tonight.”

"Mm…" He liked the sound of that. "Any special occasion as to _why_?”

"I told you, you managed to avoid capture by the Titans." He voice dropped low and she kissed down his neck. "I think it’s worth a treat. Don’t you?"

He’d forgotten she promised that last week. He nodded, his eyes following the curve of her back to that fine, beautiful roundness of her ass. He really enjoyed staring at that sight. “Yeah, I guess I do.”  

"Good." She pulled back and cocked her hips to the side, eyeing him carefully. "How are the restraints? Are they too tight?"

"No, they’re fine." He tugged at his arms, which were bound behind him to the chair. There was a bit of give, but it would still keep him locked down enough for her to do whatever she wanted.

There was a sense of nervousness mixed with excitement that flowed through him at top speed. He had never been on the receiving end of their little games. Raven, he learned, enjoyed letting him have control over her body, and he didn’t mind taking the lead. But he had to admit that this was a nice change of pace, and one he was excited to start.

Raven smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, straddling his lap as he sat down. She nudged his mouth open and kissed him with every ounce of passion she had hiding in her soul. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her tongue ran along the contours of his mouth, trying to memorize him. Jason bit back a growl and he pushed against her, wishing his hand would-

Oh. Right. He was tied. Well…  _this_  was fucking uncomfortable. He pulled his mouth away and looked into her eyes. “I can’t touch you.”

"No." Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and began a slow ride against his erection, his bare thickness pressing against the thin silk of her panties. He could feel her moisture wet him with every movement, but he couldn’t touch her and it was  _infuriating_. They were only two minutes into the game and already he wanted to quit. How in the world did she  _do_  this? 

"No, you can’t. That’s kind of the point." She dropped one hand down his chest, teasing his nipples with her fingernails.  _Scrape._ Fuck. This was harder than he imagined. 

 ”We can stop if you want.” Her hand on his chest slid down to wrap around his cock, stroking it in time with her hips. She leaned forward and kissed along his neck, biting at the flesh of his shoulder. Jason shuddered and tugged at his restraints again, looking into her hair as it slid over his skin. What in the world was she doing to him? He wasn’t going to fucking last if she kept this up.

Raven slid her tongue over his pulse and nibbled. “If you don’t think you can handle it, then I can let you go.”

He purred as her thumb slid over the head of his cock, teasing him with a slow, languid movement. It was the most beautiful torture, and while he wasn’t sure how Raven enjoyed this, he was becoming certain that he would. “No. No, let’s try it for a little longer.”

"Okay." Raven stood up and stepped back, ignoring the whine that escaped his lips.

He  _whined_? How fucking embarrassing. Jason was beginning to wish he had a hole to crawl into. She was never going to let him live this down. He licked his lips and tried to play it off, but Raven didn’t draw attention to it. Instead she hooked her fingers into her panties and slid them down her legs, letting them pool at her feet in a small pile of red lace. She lifted the edge of her negligee and showed her bare body to him, almost teasingly.

"Do you want it?"

Fuck yes he did, but he wasn’t going to beg for it. Not in front of her. He tried to play it cool, and looked away, shrugging. “Not yet.”

Raven smiled slowly, and she let the fabric drop around her hips again. “Oh? You’re not interested?” She walked around behind the chair he was sitting in and slid her hands over his bare skin. “You’re not interested at all?”

Jason could feel her pressing her bare core against his fingers tied to the chair. It was odd sensation to feel her press up against him in this position. But it certainly wasn’t  _unwelcome_. Smiling, he slid a finger tip back and forth over her center, feeling her moisture coat his hand. She was ready for him, it wouldn’t be long now before she gave in to him and rode him like-

His thoughts were immediately cut off as she leaned over his shoulder and danced her fingers over his erect cock, chuckling low in her throat.  _Jesus. Fucking. Christ_. She needed to stop that or he was going to lose control right now. He groaned and slid a finger inside her, feeling her ride it for a second, indulging in the feeling of her gorgeous body touching his own in a way that made him feel like he was on fire.

"That feels good." She nibbled on his ear and pulled away with a smile. "Are you  _sure_  you don’t want it?”

He raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. God, what he would give to bring his fingers to his lips and taste her, or better yet, have her ride his face. Jason felt a grin split his lips. “Are you sure  _you_  don’t want it?”

"I don’t need it."

What? What did  _that_  mean?

Raven walked back around and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. She smiled and leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his erection and teasing it with a little lick. A second passed and she took the length of him into her mouth, sliding slowly up and down. Jason groaned and let his head fall on the back of the chair.  _Yes_. This was exactly what he need-

She pulled back and looked up at him, eyes dark. “ _I_  don’t need it.”

Jason bit out a curse through clenched teeth and he glared at her, feeling his anger spike. All he wanted to do was  _fuck_  her. “Oh really, Raven? Because your dripping pussy says otherwise. You want my cock and I want to fuck you.” 

"But you won’t ask for it nicely?" She just smiled at him, leaning forward to rest one of her elbows on her knees as she dug under the bed for something. "You won’t beg for me, will you, Jason?"

Fuck no, he wouldn’t beg. He glared. “You beg for me, not the other way around.”

Raven pulled out a small, black plastic box and took off the lid, fishing around inside for something. A moment later she pulled out her vibrator with a smile, clicking it on to the lowest setting. “I don’t  _beg_ , Jason. I get what I want… however I want.”

With those words, Raven leaned back against the bed and spread her legs, offering him an unadulterated view of her body, as she pleasured herself with a  _vibrator_. His plan to goad her had magnificently backfired.

She moaned and groaned as her toy hummed against her body, and she moved it wherever she wanted. She let her first orgasm come quickly, and within a few minutes she was screaming with delight. Jason was forced to sit there and watch her. He watched her body tense and arch as she gave herself over to the pleasure that she could only get from herself. It was disgustingly frustrating that he was so fucking helpless. He wanted to touch her, to plunge his cock into her and listen as she screamed out his name. 

_“Jason_.” 

Like  _that_. He looked down into his lap and saw his own cock dripping with unreleased pleasure. God. What he wouldn’t give to just  _fuck her_  right now.

"Mm…" Raven slid her fingers along herself and brought them to his lips. "Taste me."

Oh, she was  _so_  going to get it later. She was going to be fucked so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk for a goddamn week. Glaring at her, he slid his tongue over her fingers and tasted her orgasm with frustrated delight. That should have been  _him_  making her come, not a machine. 

"How do I taste, Jason?"

He glared at her. “Good.”

"Just good?" She paused and pretended to think for a moment as she sat back down on the bed, opening her legs again. She picked through the box for another toy, humming an almost innocent tune between her lips. "I think I’m gonna get off again."

"Don’t do this to me…" Jason bit his lip and groaned as she pulled out a different toy for her use. Fuck his pride. He would do what ever it took to plunge his body into her own - to just  _fuck_ her. ”Please, Raven. Please… don’t tease me like this. I’ll do whatever you want. I just… I’m  _begging you to let me fuck you._ ”

Raven looked over at him. “Is that so?”

"Yes.  _Please_.”

Raven stood up and walked behind him, quickly unfastening his restraints and releasing him. Jason couldn’t move fast enough. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and threw her onto the bed. He didn’t even bother with the last parts of her negligee, but hiked it up around her waist and speared her body with his own. Raven cried out, her back arching against his as he set a frantic pace within her, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists and pinning her to the bed. 

She felt  _amazing_. Utterly perfect and sinfully delicious. She was incredibly responsive to every movement he made, and her hands clawed at him as they both desperately searched for release. Jason didn’t know how long he spent fucking her, it could have been minutes or hours, but all he knew was that they were finally reaching that peak together. 

Raven cried out, her body tightening around him as her hands slid down his back. He gave a few final thrusts and felt his body release, stars flashing behind his eyes as she muttered his name against his skin. It was beautiful, like an explosion meant for only them. He felt himself drifting on the waves of pleasure until he opened his eyes, staring down into the smirking face of his girlfriend. 

"I think you enjoyed that."

He scowled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to the mattress. That was a fucking lie. Although… he supposed he wouldn’t really mind it if they did it again sometime.

Just not any time soon. 

 


End file.
